Бруно Зеро
Бруно Зеро был лидером ПН и помощником Галлериана Марлона. Родившись маистийским рабом по имени Сигурд Зеро, Бруно был приобретен семейством Фризис в качестве дворецкого. После того, как его семья была убита Локи Фризисом, он сформировал ПН и начал планировать месть молодому человеку. После успешного предъявления обвинений Локи мужчина был нанят в качестве дворецкого и помощника Галлерианом, присматривая за делами судьи и помогая ему в решении проблем, связанных с его коррумпированной судебной деятельностью. История Ранняя жизнь Родившись рабом где-то в десятом веке в Маистии, Сигурд Зеро вместе со своими матерью, отцом, старшим братом и младшей сестрой работал на плантации в Маистии. В какой-то момент он и его семья были куплены конгломератом Фризис и надеялись, что их положение улучшится. Вместо этого их ждало жестокое обращение Фризисов: их заставляли спать в конюшнях и работать круглосуточно. Однажды он и его семья были выпущены в лесу во время одной из семейных охот Фризисов, и вся его семья была убита Локи Фризисом. Из его младшей сестры было сделано чучело, которое было поставлено в комнату Локи. В награду за выживание на охоте он стал дворецким Локи, а также членом Ассоциации, получив новое имя «Бруно». В это время он познакомился с колдуньей Ма, которая в то время называлась «Эллука Клокворкер». В какой-то момент он также познакомился со своими коллегами, Широ Нэцума, Хель Якко и Ли Фэнгом. Решив создать секретную организацию для свержения Локи, Бруно завербовал своих товарищей в группу, получившую от Хель название «Пер Ноэль». Десять лет спустя после встречи с Ма он снова столкнулся с ней уже после того, как она инсценировала свою смерть и взяла имя Кайо Судо. Когда Ма присоединилась к организации, Бруно и его группа получили доступ к принадлежащей ей подземной Лунной Лаборатории. Коллективная месть Зимой в 960 году, когда Локи готовился к тому, чтобы убить молодого судью Галлериана Марлона во время их охоты в Пикси, Ма вместе с Бруно организовали спасение Галлериана, так как он мог быть подставным лицом для ПН. Он отправил Широ, которая была убийцей Фризисов и членом ПН, находиться рядом в охотничьих угодьях в Пикси. Бруно же сопровождал Локи, чтобы встретить Галлериана за пределами Элисграда, представившись ему и вызвав гнев Локи за то, что он сделал это недостаточно вежливо. Впрочем, Галлериан продолжал непринужденно разговаривать с ним дальше, и Бруно в растерянности пожал ему руку, чего не сделал раньше, прежде чем они втроем отправились на охоту. Когда они прибыли, Бруно был вынужден оставаться в стороне, пока Локи рассказывал Галлериану о своих планах охотиться на него, как на зверя. Когда Широ выстрелила в Галлериана, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, Бруно отправился с Локи к безжизненному телу и сказал ему, что Галлериан мертв, рассуждая о том, что Широ была рядом и, вероятно, сделала это. Перед тем, как покинуть заснеженное поле вместе с Локи, Бруно вызвал Широ и поручил ей позаботиться о Галлериане, и вскоре она доставила его в Лунную лабораторию, где были собраны остальные члены ПН. thumb|278px|Бруно встречается с Галлерианом вместе с остальными членами ПН Позже Бруно расстался с Локи и встретился с другими членами ПН в Лунной лаборатории, где Галлериан восстанавливался после огнестрельного ранения. Приветствовав Галлериана, Бруно закончил тем, что предложил ему присоединиться, чтобы помочь отомстить Локи; когда Галлериан отказался, утверждая, что хочет, чтобы Локи судили по справедливости, Бруно отметил, что его мнение совпадает с его предполагаемой ролью «подставного лица» для ПН. Хотя Галлериан изначально отказывался присоединяться к группе, которую он не знал, Бруно спокойно объяснил, что Локи объявил, что он погиб в результате несчастного случая на охоте, и что корпорация Фризис сделает все, что в их силах, чтобы не допустить судебного разбирательства. Поскольку жизнь Галлериана оказалась бы в опасности, если бы он ушел, Бруно предложил ему присоединиться к ПН как их подставное лицо; после того, как группа вызвала Ма говорить с Галлерианом, молодой судья официально присоединился и они стали строить планы убрать Локи Фризиса с помощью конгломерата Ярера-Заско. В то же время Бруно навещал Галлериана, пока тот оставался в Лунной лаборатории; он был потрясен, обнаружив, что Мира его навещает, и даже поссорился с ним из-за его доверчивости. Когда Мира ушла приготовить Бруно немного еды, Галлериан объяснил, что она часто встречалась с ним втайне. После их разговор перешел к работе Галлериана, и Бруно узнал, что он структурировал всю имеющуюся информацию о Фризисах. По его просьбе Бруно неохотно поделился своей историей, связанной с семейством Фризис, и историей о том, как он основал ПН, хоть и отказался рассказывать о том, как он повстречался с Ма. Затем они обсудили план Галлериана заставить Всемирную полицию действовать, предоставив имеющуюся информацию всем доступным СМИ, а также используя средства конгломерата Ярера-Заско, чтобы заплатить за вынесение Локи обвинительного приговора. Затем Мира вернулась к ним, и Бруно попробовал немного приготовленной ей еды. Шесть дней спустя Локи был арестован за свои преступления, а месяц спустя был осужден под председательством Ханмы Балледольда, через год после встречи Бруно с Галлерианом. Позднее в ходе судебного разбирательства Бруно выступил в качестве свидетеля, дав показания против Локи. После того, как Локи был приговорен к тридцати годам лишения свободы, Бруно заверил Галлериана, что это была победа для них, серьезно подкосившая Фризисов. Когда он спросил, Галлериан признал, что не удовлетворен результатом, так как он все еще считал Локи своим другом. В следующем году Бруно навестил Галлериана и поздравил его с последними событиями в его жизни. Затем он узнал, что Галлериан намеревался судить только виновных ведьм, используя знания Ма, а также, возможно, продолжать свое противодействие Фризисам из-за их предательства его матери. Затем они обсудили это, и Бруно уверял, что это будет тяжело из-за связей Фризисов. Узнав, что он ищет дворецкого, Бруно предложил свои услуги и был принят. Вскоре после этого их разговор перешел на Локи, и Галлериану было неловко из-за того, что он отобрал у Локи Миру, он высказал пожелание возобновить их старую дружбу после того, как его срок выйдет. Затем Бруно позвонил Широ, попросив Галлериана не слушать под предлогом разговора со своей девушкой. Он организовал убийство Локи: Широ должна была застрелить его в его камере, если бы он отказался убить себя из пистолета, доставленного Почтальоном. После того, как Широ завершила эту миссию, смерть Локи была признана самоубийством. Защитить Галлериана Начав работать в особняке Галлериана, Бруно выполнял различные обязанности, включая приготовление пищи и уход за дочерью Галлериана и Миры, Мишель. В 964 году Бруно встречал Галлериана дома и был свидетелем его ссоры с Мирой. Предложив им отправиться куда-нибудь в выходной Галлериана на следующий день, Бруно узнал, что Галлериан вместо этого встречается с Ма по судебным делам и предостерег его от столь близкого общения с ней. Узнав, что Галлериан и Ма начали роман, Бруно повздорил с ней из-за этого где-то через полгода после его начала, возражая против их отношений из-за того, что Ма была матерью Галлериана. Когда она вслух размышляла о своем прошлом и изменениях в самоидентификации, Бруно выразил свое смятение касательно ее действий и явных сдвигов в личности. Когда она расплывчато объяснила свои мотивы участия в событиях, Бруно сказал ей покинуть страну и никогда больше не приближаться к Галлериану. После того, как Ма заметила, что он заботится о нем, Бруно ответил, что делает это из-за того, что Галлериан относится к нему как к равному и что ему импонируют далеко идущие амбиции судьи. Затем Ма поручила ему присматривать за Галлерианом перед своим отъездом. Позже Бруно стал частью Полиции Нейтралитета, частной полиции Бюро Темной Звезды, наряду с остальной частью ПН. В 978 году, после того, как Галлериан внезапно получил письмо от Ма, Бруно сопровождал его вместе с Широ и Тони Осдином в Туманные горы в Асмодине, поскольку двое военных искали помощи Ма в войне против нежити. По пути они обсуждали статус Широ как члена ПН и ее мастерство на поле боя. Когда группа наткнулась на Ма около алтаря в горах, Бруно холодно заметил, что она обещала не возобновлять контакт с Галлерианом. Ма отделалась надуманной фразой о том, что у нее было несколько редких книг и ей нужна была помощь, чтобы доставить их от алтаря. В то время, как Бруно помог ей с ношей и группа отправилась обратно, он поговорил с Ма наедине и получил уверение, что она не будет возобновлять роман с Галлерианом. После инцидента с потоплением «Титаниса», повлекшим смерть Мишель и Миры, Мировая полиция объявила это событие несчастным случаем и запретила Полиции Нейтралитета проводить расследование. Тем временем расстроенный Галлериан уволил Бруно и остальных своих сотрудников. Стремясь разобраться в этом вопросе глубже, Бруно встретился с Широ, Хель, Фэнгом и Почтальоном и в конце концов убедил их провести неформальное расследование. Два месяца спустя ПН вновь собралась в баре в Яцки, чтобы поделиться добытой информацией. Бруно узнал, что виновник инцидента был членом банды «Зевс», живущим в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, и решил, что они с Широ пойдут за преступником в лес в сопровождении Почтальона. Войдя в лес, контролируемый Сестрами Клариссы, Бруно и Широ пришли по адресу, данному им Фэнгом, прибыв в дом дровосека. Пока они расспрашивали его о члене «Зевс», на дом внезапно напали окружающие их леревья; нападение закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Направленные лесорубом в заброшенный дом, они обнаружили внутри куклу, похожую на Мишель, и предположили, что преступник был нацелен на Мишель. Затем они попросили Почтальона вернуть куклу Хель, прежде чем продолжить преследовать члена преступной группировки. Преследуя убегающую Немезиду, Бруно указал на нее Широ, и они вдвоем преследовали ее до Озера Развлечений. Увидев Ханму снова, Бруно объяснил, что они пришли сюда самостоятельно и, вступив в спор с бывшим главным судьей, услышал его заверения, что он не был связан с Немезидой. Удивленный тем, что он выдал ее местоположение в свете его собственного коррумпированного прошлого, и решив не арестовывать Ханму за его собственные преступления, Бруно получил от него имена прочих членов «Зевс». После того, как Ханма помог справиться с Немезидой с помощью своей ледяной магии, Бруно и Широ забрали ее. Вскоре после этого Бруно навестил Галлериана в его кабинете, чтобы сказать ему, что он поймал виновника инцидента с «Титанисом», умолчав о помощи других. Тогда он был шокирован и ужаснулся тому, что Галлериан вел себя, словно считает Мишель живой, и даже обещал снова нанять Бруно заботиться о ней. Еще больше сокрушен Бруно был, когда Галлериан познакомил его с куклой, которую они нашли в лесу Тысячелетнего древа, и наблюдал, как его друг, похоже, вел с ней односторонний разговор. Содействие коррупции Когда все члены «Зевс» были осуждены за свои преступления, Бруно спас Немезиду из тюрьмы и позволил ей числиться в ПН под псевдонимом Фемида Эйт, зная, что она была внебрачной дочерью Галлериана и Ма. Позже Бинди Фризис был арестован в качестве заказчика потопления «Титаниса» благодаря расследованию, проведенному ПН. В день вынесения приговора Бинди Фэнг говорил с Бруно в зале суда, и в итоге Бруно доверил ему свои опасения по поводу психического здоровья Галлериана. Вскоре после этого ворвалась Хель с новостью, что Галлериан только что объявил Бинди невиновным. В какой-то момент Бруно предложил Галлериану расширить сферу деятельности ПН. Позже Бруно посетил Галлериана в его кабинете и получил инструкции подделать доказательства в деле об убийстве проститутки Медеи Кол так, чтобы оно выглядело, словно его виновником был Нёзе Окто. Бруно выполнил задачу, но Нёзе удалось бежать из-под тюремного заключения. После Галлериан успешно забрал бокал из ресторана «Кладбище», закрыв его. Во время обсуждения этого с ним Бруно заметил на стекле бокала промелькнувшего внутри демона. После того, как они начали обсуждать перемещение собранных Галлерианом сосудов греха в другое, более безопасное место, они были прерваны несколькими мертвыми солдатами, напавшими на дом. Пытаясь защитить Галлериана от них, Бруно был нокаутирован во время драки. Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что Галлериан беседует с одним из них, Личем Арклоу, и наблюдал, как Галлериан взял живых мертвецов, Лича и Итера к себе в услужение. В 982 году Бруно сделал Немезиду одной из убийц ПН, дав ей кодовое имя №8 и устроив ее переезд в квартиру в Ролледе. Весной того же года Бруно посетил квартиру Немезиды с Почтальоном, дав ей инструкции по жертвам и угрожая смертью, если она не выполнит поручение. Пояснив, что Почтальон теперь будет навещать ее в одиночку, Бруно выяснил от нее, что в квартире над ней живет полицейский, и предложил ей использовать любые средства, чтобы убедить его, в том числе свои женские прелести. Дальнейшая жизнь Личность и черты характера Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение Галерея Concept Art= JudgmentColorCharacter.png|Bruno's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Joc concept art1.jpg|Concept art of Bruno from the novel |-| Books= BrunoShiroHaleFenNovel.png|Bruno as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption |-| Misc= FenGallerianBrunoIchika.jpg|Illustration of Bruno looking down at Fen and Gallerian by Ichika HalloweenMarlonZeroIchika.png|Comic featuring Bruno, Gallerian and Michelle for Halloween 2016 by Ichika Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (первое появление) Примечания es:Bruno Zero